fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie
BIOS The Mighty But Few: Valkyrie is the daughter of the late Markus "Krigørn" Bergdahl, and his successor as commander of the Neo-Viking army. Recently, she received the news from one of her subordinates that Isfapep, the CEO of Ahramat Enterprises in the affluent North Pan-Africa, is planning the domination and subjugation of planets and galaxies and sets out with her militia to track down and apprehend the corrupt businessman and put a stop to his villainous plans. SPECIAL MOVES * Kraft av Thor (Force of Thor): Valkyrie quickly dashes towards her opponent with her energy shield in front of her, causing a hard knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the special move. * Bit av Fenrir (Bite of Fenrir): Valkyrie rushes and jumps toward her opponent, then thrusts her technological sword at them. Useful as an anti-air move. On Meter Burn, she also lifts the foe above her and slams them to the ground with the sword while they're impaled on it. * Raseri av Valkyriene (Fury of the Valkyries): Valkyrie slashes her opponent upwards diagonally once for each opposing direction. On Meter Burn, she slashes right or left again, launching her opponent into the air. * Innvirkning av Giganter (Impact of the Giants): Valkyrie grabs her opponent with her shield arm and flies downwards, slamming them to the ground below. On Meter Burn, she descends faster and slams harder, dealing additional damage. Must be performed in midair. MIGHTY MOVE * Makt av Odin (Might of Odin): Valkyrie starts by holding her shield in front of her and rushing towards her opponent, stumbling them. Then, as soon as the character on the receiving end of the Mighty Move gets back up, she slashes them downwards diagonally three times, twice right and once left, with her sword and performs a clockwise-spinning backhand with her shield, sending them flying through the air. Afterwards, she holsters her sword behind her back to tap her wrist communicator and order, "Kommandør til bombefly (commander to bombers).'' Operasjon Luftangrep (Operation Air Strike) is go. Over." We then cut to a futuristic-looking bomber plane as it flies in the sky and drop a few bombs from its underside hatch for seven seconds. The camera then focuses only on the foe as they, while trying to get back up, look up in the sky to see the bombs about to land on them, and they then explode upon contact with them, damaging them and knocking them backwards. HEROIC TRAIT * Forfedres Styrke (Strength of the Ancestors): Valkyrie raises her technological sword into the air and lets out a mighty warcry, causing it to glow bright blue and giving her speed and attack power a significant boost for 12 seconds. CLASH QUOTES * Clash Animation: Valkyrie holds her sword in front of her, and if she wins the clash, she performs a clockwise-spinning shield backhand that knocks her opponent back and onto the ground. GENERIC * You wouldn't last a second in a ''krigssone (war zone). * Let's see if you can survive this. * This is the time for slag (battle), not talk! * Fight me again when you're experienced enough. * I hope my Far (father) is watching from above. MIRROR MATCH * Valkyrie: You dishonor the Vikings of old. * Mirror!Valkyrie: What makes you think so? VS. WICKA * Valkyrie: My military forces are not your playthings! * Wicka: Afraid they'll turn against ye? VS. BLAZE BOLT * Valkyrie: We are NOT, as you put it, "hooking up." * Blaze Bolt: (sarcastically) Aww... Cry emoji! VS. ISFAPEP * Valkyrie: You will stop your universal conquest! * Isfapep: You will be exterminated, just like your father. VS. SEA TOXIN * Valkyrie: I never met an eco-terrorist I liked. * Sea Toxin: Do they have stratevmata (armies) in the sea? VS. JEONG-UI * Valkyrie: You should join your country's hær (army). * Jeong-ui: I prefer to work on my own terms. MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Karen Strassman (NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat games) Stage: Abandoned Outpost (Dramatic End: Yes / Interactables: None) Rival: Wicka * Intro Sequence (Appear First): A Neo-Viking military helicopter is seen flying in the air with Valkyrie inside it, sitting in the back, and the left or right sliding door opens so she can jump out and land onto the arena floor. After her opponent enters and speaks, she activates her technological sword and energy shield and goes into her fighting stance. * Intro Sequence (Appear Second): Valkyrie walks in activating her technological sword and energy shield. After the foe replies, she raises her weapons above her head and goes into her fighting stance as she speaks. * Round Win Sequence: Valkyrie bangs her technological sword against her energy shield twice, then raises the sword into the air, declaring, "You are ill-prepared for krig (war)," then goes into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: As two Neo-Viking soldiers appear behind her, carrying technological Viking spears, Valkyrie declares, "I wouldn't call you any match for a Neo-Viking," then slashes upwards diagonally once for each opposing direction, and the sequence freezes and slows down as she raises her weapon in the air and her subordinates hold their spears to their left or right. MATCH INTROS MIRROR MATCH * Valkyrie: Impersonating a Neo-Viking officer?! * Mirror!Valkyrie: What are you talking about? * Valkyrie: How serious an offense it is! VS. WICKA * Valkyrie: Den mørke heksen (the dark witch)... * Wicka: The straitlaced military stook... * Valkyrie: You will be apprehended immediately! VS. BLAZE BOLT * Valkyrie: State your business, sivil (civilian). * Blaze Bolt: Just wondering if you wanna go on a date with me. * Valkyrie: What part of "sorry, not interested" don't you understand? VS. EL CIBERNÉTICO * Valkyrie: Part man, part machine, all trouble. * El Cibernético: Target: Daughter of exterminated Neo-Viking commander. * Valkyrie: Was he cybernetically brought back to life, like you? VS. MURDOCH * Valkyrie: The 19th century is over. * Murdoch: And I have been dead since then. * Valkyrie: Let me guess... Alcohol poisoning, was it? VS. NECRO-REAPER * Valkyrie: Challenging me will be the worst mistake you ever made. * Necro-Reaper: That already went to failing to save my wife. * Valkyrie: Save the personal tragedies for another time! VS. RISING SUN * Valkyrie: You were in the Yakuza? * Rising Sun: Until I decided to quit. * Valkyrie: Don't let your criminal past haunt you. VS. ALLIGATORID * Valkyrie: This reptilian monster I'm seeing is a serious threat. * Alligatorid: All y'all military folks gonna be my dinner tonight! * Valkyrie: No one's getting eaten on my watch! VS. FUROR * Valkyrie: Control your anger, liten gutt (little boy). * Furor: WHAT IF ME REFUSE!? * Valkyrie: Then government-issued therapy is in order. VS. RAZZ-ZATAZZ * Valkyrie: We're receiving a serious insect problem. * Razz-Zatazz: The only serious problem are your military forces! * Valkyrie: I won't let your infestation spread! VS. OUKONUNAKA * Valkyrie: So, you must be the shaman. * Oukonunaka: And you must be Krigørn's daughter. * Valkyrie: And carrying on his legacy. VS. KOSHMAR * Valkyrie: Your fear inducement won't work on me. * Koshmar: What would possess you to assume so? * Valkyrie: We are descended from the Vikings of old! VS. SOSULKA * Valkyrie: Does your country's government issue travel regulations? * Sosulka: Why would you ask that? * Valkyrie: Because of the extreme cold there. VS. NUQUEIMAR * Valkyrie: Your fire poses a threat level of 4. * Nuqueimar: Enough to burn down an entire military base. Yours! * Valkyrie: You need to be brought to rettferdighet (justice), now! VS. ISFAPEP * Valkyrie: You are a highly wanted man, Isfapep. * Isfapep: Military apprehension will prove useless against me. * Valkyrie: Then we will require government backup! VS. PROSAELIA * Valkyrie: An alien that reads emotions? * Prosaelia: I see grief... Grief for a great loss. * Valkyrie: Are you talking about my father? VS. POSEIDANA * Valkyrie: The champion of Atlantida... * Poseidana: In the flesh, land-dweller. * Valkyrie: Have you tried leading a hær (army)? VS. SEA TOXIN * Valkyrie: Even the seas are facing dangerous threats now. * Sea Toxin: Try if you can to stop me from polluting them. * Valkyrie: We're going to have to destroy your giftig gass (poison gas). VS. JEONG-UI * Valkyrie: It's an honor to meet Korea's hero. * Jeong-ui: Gomawo (thanks). The pleasure's all mine, byeongsa (soldier). * Valkyrie: Keep doing what you do best. VS. JEONJO * Valkyrie: Why can't you be more like your bror (brother)? * Jeonjo: Because he's too much of a goody two-shoes. * Valkyrie: It's time you were apprehended! VS. SALVAGATA * Valkyrie: Jeg hater katter (I hate cats). * Salvagata: I'm a jaguarwoman. There's a difference. * Valkyrie: Doesn't matter. I prefer dogs myself! VS. DR. VERRÜCKTER * Valkyrie: Your ulovlige eksperimenter (illegal experiments) stop now. * Dr. Verrückter: I can make your Neo-Viking Streitkräfte (armed forces) stronger. * Valkyrie: They're strong enough as it is! ABANDONED OUTPOST DRAMATIC END * The defeated opponent is sent flying across the stage and the now-lifeless fjord in which it is located, and through an abandoned watchtower until they crash into an airborne military helicopter. The Neo-Viking pilot driving it, in a panic, shouts, "Mai dag! Mai dag! Jeg er truffet! Jeg går ned! (Mayday! Mayday! I'm hit! I'm going down!)" as his aircraft yields to turbulence. The helicopter, losing character inside, then spins out of control until it crashes into a cliff and explodes, with the foe engulfed in the resulting explosion, but, for ESRB rating reasons, they are completely unseen. Must be performed at the right of the stage. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We cut to Valkyrie in her fighting stance, from the knees up, in front of a futuristic grid background, with her personal statistics and character story, which is located below her bio card at the top, on the right.) Personal Statistics * Height: 5'7" (170 cm.) * Weight: 126 lbs. (57 kg) * Gender: Female * Species: Human * Age: 28 * Birthday: January 6th * Alignment: Heroine * Classification: Power RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Wicka (Cut to a floating black and gold technological platform, encased in a holographic dome, as it flies across the North Pan-African desert, overlooking the now-technological-looking black, gold Tron-lined pyramids, where Valkyrie and Wicka stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Valkyrie: You dare try to disrupt my troops' concentration with your dark magic? I won't stand for that! * Wicka: Heeheehee... ♥ Silly army girl, it's biscuits to a bear to disprove me potential. (Valkyrie and Wicka go into their fighting stances.) * Valkyrie: Don't think we won't make you answer for your actions, kjeltring (villain)! * Wicka: Like father, like daughter... Never havin' time fer a craic! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Isfapep (After the fight, a badly-beaten Wicka is down on one knee and one hand.) * Valkyrie: It's over, heks (witch). Tell me where Isfapep is so I can apprehend him before he can take over and rule planets and galaxies. * Wicka: Is that a threat or a request? * Valkyrie: A bit of both, obviously, but mostly a request. (pointing her technological sword at Wicka) Now, surrender and do exactly as you are ordered! I don't want to tell you again. * Wicka: (with her hands up) All right, all right! The fella is inside that pyramid, which is actually the headquarters o' his company, Ahramat Enterprises. (The platform then stops at one of the pyramids, with said pyramid being the headquarters of Ahramat Enterprises.) * Valkyrie: Inside the pyramid headquarter building, you say? (walking off) No wonder that man is planning universe-wide dictatorship... (Three seconds later, we cut to Valkyrie in Isfapep's office, at Ahramat Enterprises headquarters.) * Electronically-Altered Voice Over PA: Congratulations, Miss Bergdahl. You have made it this far. Now, you will face Isfapep, CEO of Ahramat Enterprises, in your final confrontation. (A sci-fi-style sliding door opens, and Isfapep steps in.) * Isfapep (voiced by Jonathan Adams): So, you must be one of the last living Neo-Viking soldiers... I'm impressed that you came all this way to face me in person. * Valkyrie: And you must be Sayid al-Qadiri, also known as Isfapep. You are a level-4 threat to this universe, and I'm here to make sure your dictatorship of it doesn't happen! * Isfapep: Such bold words coming from the daughter of the War Eagle. And do you know exactly what happened to him ten years ago? * Valkyrie: Nei (no). * Isfapep: Then allow me to explain the whole thing to you. FLASHBACK: 2335, NEO-VIKING MILITARY BASE * Isfapep: You were his lieutenant in the Neo-Viking army, and the youngest, at only 18 years old, and only female to ever serve in that position. (18-year-old Valkyrie is seen kneeling next to her father, a late-40s Nordic man with a graying, chest-length beard with a braid in the middle who wears a silver technological helmet in the shape of an eagle's head, as well as silver and dark red Viking-inspired technological armor, who is seen mortally wounded and lying flat on his back.) * Valkyrie: Far (Father)... You're badly hurt. Please, just... give it to me straight. Who, or what, did this to you? * Krigørn (voiced by Mark Hamill): Astrid, please... Listen to me. I don't have much time left... to explain. Unless you take my place as kommandør (commander)... it's time for the Neo-Viking army... to end. (passes away of his wounds) * Valkyrie: (breaking down in tears) Far... Far? NEI!! (Father... Father? NO!!) Why did you have to go? * Isfapep: (narrating) Your father, along with many other heroes, was exterminated, and some ordered apprehended, by a villain who was so cynical about super-powers that he led a regime dedicated to his belief that heroes were only good when dead or locked away in internment camps. (We later cut to a grey and lifeless fjord in Norway at lakeside, where Krigørn's corpse is laid to rest in a technological, futuristic-looking Viking ship by some of his soldiers.) * Valkyrie: This is for you, Far (father). I promise to honor your last words. (does the honors by throwing a flaming torch at the ship's interior, setting it on fire, and it then drifts off on the lake.) * Isfapep: ...And that is what made you into what you are now. And, don't expect your military forces to be any different from your raping, pillaging ancestors from olden times. * Valkyrie: Til din informasjon (for your information), the Neo-Vikings are NOT rapists, pillagers, or arsonists, and neither were the Ulv Tann clan of the post-medieval era! * Isfapep: Then you are all weaklings and cowards, and not much else, and once I begin my universal conquest, yours and all other military forces will soon perish by my hand, as will any government forces who dare back you up. * Valkyrie: Don't you dare speak to me of the Neo-Vikings that way! Whether you like it or not... (going into her fighting stance) we're taking you into custody! * Isfapep: So... You dare attempt to defend this universe, so-called heroine? (robotic arms fit pieces of black and gold technological armor onto him as he goes into his fighting stance as well) Today is the day planets and galaxies suffer under my rule! ENDING (The ending sequence starts with Valkyrie in a rage, tears flying from her eyes, battling against Isfapep in his office at Ahramat Enterprises headquarters in the vast North Pan-African desert, with both of them surrounded by the bloodless corpses of the Neo-Viking soldiers that the corrupt CEO just killed.) * Valkyrie: (narrating) My Neo-Viking army had been slain in the war against Isfapep; however, only I survived. Despite my tears over such losses, not much less devastating than the extermination of my own father 10 years ago, I managed to overpower and defeat the corrupt CEO in the grueling battle between us and, eventually, apprehend him for his atrocities against the universe. (We then cut to Valkyrie at the Neo-Viking military base with her technological sword raised in the air. Four teenage kids, with the boys being Latino and African-American and the girls being East Asian and white, stand behind her. The East Asian girl has short black and light green hair and wears a light green longcoat over a green plate of technological armor and black pants, as well as black gloves and green and light green sci-fi style shoes, the African-American boy has close-cropped, dark brown hair and wears purple technological armor with large, silver mechanical arms over baggy black pants and a silver metal undershirt, the Latino boy has short, shaggy dark brown hair and wears yellow and red technological armor with a quiver full of arrows loaded onto the back and a red circle and three-arrow emblem on the front, as well as black socks, yellow and red shoes, and a red domino mask, and carries a bow in his left hand, and the white girl has long, blonde hair and a very cute-looking face. She wears a sleeveless, light blue sci-fi bodysuit with a flower tiara going across her forehead, as well as light blue flowers with green vines that she wears as a belt, arm bands, and leg bands, and is barefooted.) * Valkyrie: (narrating) With the hope that the Neo-Viking army would live again, but, this time, in spirit, I recruited four young teenagers, for I saw in them the potential to become den neste generasjonen av helter (the next generation of heroes). They will be known collectively as... the New Heroes! May these new heroes defend the planets, Earth included, and galaxies from any future threats against them and all those who live there. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ursine Vulpine's "Do You Realize?" starts playing starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses in two transitioning colors which are different for each character in front of a futuristic grid background on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * The teenage heroes that Valkyrie recruits to defend the universe from future threats after the deaths of her Neo-Viking soldiers, and who could be newcomers in a potential Mighty But Few sequel, are Park "Jade Caller" Ogja, a Korean Noriaki Kakyoin-like heroine with the powers of firing off jade gems and Stand-like entity summoning, Isaiah "Metal Muscle" Lewis, an African-American hero who was cybernetically enhanced to save his life following a near-fatal accident, Diego "Niño Flecha" Vasquez, an Argentine archer and the younger brother of DLC character Marisol "Salvagata," and Olivia "Wildflower" Taylor, an Australian environmentalist and plantmancer who's basically a less evil Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley. * Karen Strassman, who voices Valkyrie in this game, is best known for being the voice actress of Kitana in NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat games, as well as Kallen Stadtfeld in Code Geass and Poison from Final Fight in Street Fighter X Tekken and Ultra Street Fighter IV. Category:MGW characters